1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a dumbbell weight assembly attachable to a pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever increasing sedentary life of people in the modern world, it has become important for individuals to maintain an exercise regime to maintain their health. There are a wide variety of ways to exercise. One type of exercise which has become very popular is Nordic walking. Nordic walking is fitness walking utilizing specially designed poles. This type of exercise has evolved from an off-season ski-training activity, which is also known as ski walking, hill bounding or ski striding. It has become a way of exercising year-round. Ski walking and hill bounding with poles has been practiced for decades as dry land training for competitive Nordic skiers. In addition, hikers with knee pain discovered they could walk with more power by using a pair of trekking poles, which often eliminates or reduces pain to hip, ankles, knees, feet and backs. Nordic walking involves the individual applying force to the poles with each stride. These Nordic walkers use more of their entire body and at a greater intensity which is not normally present in normal walking. Nordic walking includes the benefits of increased overall strength and endurance in the core muscles and the entire upper body of the Nordic walker. In addition, balance and stability are improved by using the poles.
In another aspect, lightweight hand weights are frequently used during exercise to improve strength and endurance while toning and shaping muscles. Repetitive motion with lightweight hand weights is an excellent blend of muscle endurance work and cardio-respiratory activity. Addition of hand weights while working the upper body increases aerobic exercise and caloric expenditure.
Benefits of aerobic training include increasing endurance, boosting High-density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol, helping to control blood pressure, bone strengthening, helping to maintain normal body weight and improving one's sense of wellbeing.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus which combines the benefits of Nordic walking with hand weights. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.